episode_remakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fraggle Rock: We Love You, Wembley
Wembley's friends take advantage of his willingness to help, until he meets a girl Fraggle named Lou, who takes him seriously. Mokey insists that Wembley is in love with Lou, and takes him to the Trash Heap, who prescribes Love Potion No. 9. Meanwhile, Doc tries to turn an old chandelier into a bizarre alarm system Notes * There was a mid-season break during the recording of the first season. The first twelve episodes were recorded between March and August 1982; the last twelve were recorded six months later, between February and May 1983. The first block was shot well before they were shown in America, but by the time this thirteenth episode was shot, the first four episodes had already been seen on HBO. * During the break, the Gobo puppet was redesigned. He got a haircut and the shape of his face changed, and he also got a new vest and shirt. Ma Gorg also received a facelift and a new hairstyle during the break. The original Gobo Fraggle and Ma Gorg can still be seen in the opening theme of the later episodes. * The show's scripts also changed focus after the break; the later scripts are more focused on comedy and adventure, rather than didactic instruction. * According to Terry Angus, this episode was shot during "the week that the Canadian puppeteers were asked to create our own background characters. My original idea was to have Morris be a cub reporter for the Fraggle news. So in the "Marooned" episode, check his pocket and you’ll see that he has a pad in his pocket. ... (Watch closely in) "We Love You Wembley" and I have the Morris puppet playing a saxophone (during "Help Me For a Change") before I came up with the idea of putting glasses on him. ... It wasn’t long that I had dropped the reporter idea and he was just my own background character."1 * Cheryl Wagner, the performer for Lou Fraggle, would take over the voice of Ma Gorg beginning in season 2. International versions * French version: In his latest attempt to impress Madame Pontaven, Doc researches her lineage in a book of peerage, hoping to recreate her family crest. He uses Croquette in the endeavour, while ignoring his dog's own needs, by having him steady ladders, fetch tools, and even pose with a cumbersome horn, so Doc can paint the unicorn on the crest. A phone call from a man asking to use Croquette for commercial purposes reminds Doc of how important his canine friend is to him. Meanwhile, in a postcard similar to the North American version, Uncle Matt discovers ice cream. Instead of using it as his personal moss pack, however, he generously plants a scoop on the head of the nearest man and ends up fleeing from an angry crowd. Songs * "Help Me for a Change" * "Just a Little Wimp" * "Lover, Lover, Number 9" * "Wembley, Wembley, Number 9" * "Learn to Love a Wimp" Video releases * Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season (HIT!, 2005) * Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection (HIT!, 2008) International episode titles * Denmark: "Vi elsker dig Vembi" * Finland: "Rakastunut Vempi" (Wembley in Love) * France: "On t'aime, Wembley" (We Love You, Wembley) * Germany: "Wembley, wir lieben dich" (Wembley, We Love You) * Japan: "恋をしちゃったウェンブリー" (Wembley in Love) * Netherlands: "We houden van je Wimmie" * Norway: "Vi elsker deg, Vembi" * Poland: "Kochamy Cię Wembleyu" * Quebec: "On t'aime bien, Wembley" * Spain: "Te queremos, Dudo" * Sweden: "Vi älskar dig Vembi" Cast * John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle (Dubbing over Jerry Nelson's lines) * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle * Steve Whitmire as Wembley Fraggle and Sprocket * Dave Goelz as Boober Fraggle, Uncle Traveling Matt and Phlio * David Rudman as Junior Gorg and Gunge (Dubbing over Richard Hunt's lines) * Cheryl Wagner as Lou Fraggle * Matt Vogel as Marjory the Trash Heap (Dubbing over Jerry Nelson's lines) * Gerry Parkes as Jerome "Doc" Crystal Category:Fraggle Rock Episodes